


Babbling

by Little_Miss_Strange



Series: Spencer [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable Spencer, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Speechless Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: The team gets a new member.





	Babbling

Spencer Reid X Reader 

Soulmate AU First Words 

Spencer had been babbling to Gideon about the case they were assigned. You had just started and hadn't had the chance to talk to him yet.

"Holy shit it's true." You whispered from the corner of the room.

"What's true?", Spencer asked while looking over to where your at.

Shit, he heard you.

"You babble and it's fucking adorable.", You tell him honestly with a sheepish smile. A small blush was trying to over take your (s/t) cheeks.

He has a look of utmost unbelief on his face from your words. He quickly looks at his covered right wrist and then quickly back to you.

Wait. Oh. My. Gosh. Those words.

"I... we-..." Spencer started but couldn't finish. A hot red blush covering his handsome face. He had awe written all over his face like he was just truly seeing you in a new light.

Silence surrounded the two of you. Neither one of you had any clue on what to say. What do you say when you meet your soulmate after just meeting him at your new job? 

"Wait a minute. You have each other's words don't you? Way to go pretty boy!", Derek teased Spencer playfully. 

The blushes on both of your faces darken. You both looked at each other, eyes looking before looking somewhere else.

"OK we can talk about this later. Case first.", Hotch told you both with a smile on his face.

 

End


End file.
